$\overline{AC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $6\sqrt{2}$ units long What is $\cos(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $6$ $6$ $6\sqrt{2}$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 6$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 6\sqrt{2}$ $\cos(\angle BAC )=\frac{6}{6\sqrt{2}}$ $=\dfrac{ \sqrt{2}}{2}$